Although permanent wave does not absolutely need the application of heat to the hair, the heat treatment for hair is administered as needed because some hair may not be treated unless it is permed strongly, or waves or curls put in the hair may be needed to last longer. In addition, much time may not be desired to be taken for the permanent. Referring to hair-dyeing techniques, a process is employed for speeding up hair-dyeing by applying heat to the hair.
The present invention relates to a hair heating device for use in drying hair after being washed, perming or dyeing of the hair. Said hair heating device is intended for drying hair, speeding up perm or hair-dyeing, or finishing up a strong perm by means of heat treatment by swinging two arch-shaped swing arms having heaters thereinside from the original position to the lower end position until said heaters provided inside the two arch-shaped swing arms reach the vicinity of the shoulders from the top of the head.
Referring to conventional hair heating devices, a process is known for heating hair by moving a heater mounted on a donut-shaped flat plate over the head. Said process tends to apply heat to so large an area of the head that the head may receive an excess of heat energy, whereby persons having their hair permed are forced to be patient with the applied heat.
The intensity of heat energy to which the head is exposed varies with parts, some to a high and some to a low energy. An attempt to apply a certain amount of heat energy may cause deterioration or discoloration of hair in a part which has eventually been exposed to an excess of heat energy.
The Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-113218 proposed an invention for a semi-circular reflective plate with a heater which may reciprocate from the front of head to the back of head. However, it remains a problem that such an inventive arrangement fails to secure uniformity in the elevation of the hair temperature.
With the recited invention, since the semi-circular reflective plate with the heater is adapted to apply heat as it moves alternately back and forth through an angle of 180 degrees, much time lapses until the next heating is resumed, so that hair in some part of the head may be lower in temperature.
In the making of this invention, the inventor has come up with a hair heating device wherein two swing arms in the form of an arch are driven by two motors through separate reduction gearing, but such a structure is problematic in that it may make the device complex and very large.
Another problem consists in the potential occurrence of a deviation of the two swing arms in position based on separate driving by the two motors. In this connection, the present invention provides that one of the two swing arms put in the original position and another in the lower end position can restart together simultaneously. However, if any one of the two has arrived at its destination before the other at its own, it must stay there for a while, which may cause a specific portion of the head to be exposed to an excess of heat energy.
The present invention has been made in order to eliminate the drawbacks of prior art and the disadvantage of the idea that two swing arms are designed to be driven by a couple of motors.
It is an object of the present invention to avoid imparting too much heat energy to the head at a time by swinging two arch-shaped swing arms each having a heater on the inside thereof between the original position and the lower end position so that the heaters provided on the inside of the two swing arms may heat the head locally in sequence from the top of the head to the vicinity of the shoulders.
It is a further object of the present invention to avoid any partial deterioration or discoloration of hair by applying heat energy to the hair uniformly while keeping a certain distance between the heaters and the hair so as to give no excess of heat energy locally.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to make the device simple, to prevent any deviation of the two swing arms in position and to avoid furnishing specific portions with heat energy to an excess by driving the two swing arms by means of a single motor.
The present invention provides a hair heating device comprising two arch-shaped swing arms each having heaters on the inside thereof, a concentric reverse reduction gearing, and a motor that may drive said gearing.
Said concentric reverse reduction gearing includes an output shaft member A and an output shaft member B, both members having the same center, and may act to reduce and transmit the number of revolutions of the force from the motor to the output shaft members A and B, and said output shaft members A and B rotate at the same speed in an opposite direction relative to each other.
The swing arms have a transmission member provided in one end thereof respectively. The transmission member of one of the swing arms is connected with the output shaft member A, while the transmission member of the other with the output shaft member B.
There is provided a support arm in the form of an arch outside of the two arch-shaped swing arms, which support arm having the concentric reverse reduction gearing mounted on one end thereof, and a driven shaft that supports the transmission members of the two arch-shaped swing arms on the other end thereof.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.